bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bendo13
Attention Everyone!!! When you want to message me, please do so under a new heading and sign your name. Thanks in advance and Happy Editing :) Bendo13 (talk) 00:14, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Yo, Bendo13! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. -- Zachattack31 (Talk) 18:12, February 21, 2012 You sockpuppet. Get out Bakuganman. It's Morphing Time! (talk) 22:31, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ... I don't appreciate the fact you used my username and just changed a number. Don't try anything 'funny'. :::- Bendo ''-'' TEAM DEATH MATCH! 22:34, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Uh huh, I highly doubt that. The likelihood of you having a name exactly identical minus a number is near impossible. :::- Bendo ''-'' TEAM DEATH MATCH! 23:41, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Reply First off, I did not say your name was Bakuganman - that was the user Dan of Aquos. So, don't say I said that when I didn't - look at the signatures. Second, that message is automatic and for some reason, every time it comes up now, my name appears. I don't like it cause everybody whose new things I am harassing them with the policies. So, that's not me on either counts.Zachattack31 (talk) 00:08, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Infini vs. Perfect First off, as Bendo14 said, the likelihood of you not knowing about him is very slim. Secondly, as for the Infinite vs. Perfect Dragonoids, give me proof that they are different. Also, I don't usually deal with the actually content of the pages, I'm more of a quality-control Admin. If you want to ask questions regarding the accuracy of the information, visit Zach, Bendo, AOH, or DM. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 00:51, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Copycat Well, you're copying the name of a respected user, Bendo14. You may have a 13 by your name, but your copying his name because of the "Bendo".It's Morphing Time! (talk) 01:24, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yeah. You can get blocked for that. I suggest that you ask Wikia to change your username. It's Morphing Time! (talk) 23:42, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :You actually can't. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 23:43, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Random Blog Random blogs are anything that are either non-Bakugan related, non-introductory blog, or do not carry any new Bakugan information. Your blog falls under the third category. We implemented that rule after people kept on spamming blogs on random Bakugan stuff; it started flame-fests (aggressive fighting over useless topics), and it distracted people from things we really needed to do. You can always create your introductory blog, and then stick your poll in there while you're at it. Or, you can go onto the Random Talk Wiki and post your blog there. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 17:34, February 23, 2012 (UTC)